Till Death Do Us Part, I Swear to Be Here Forever
by Jasdevi's-Grudge
Summary: It's always been me and my brother against the world, but now that we're in the Order everything's changed. For better or for worse? I don't know anymore... Better summary inside, rated M for a few scenes and words. Lavi/OC or Tyki/OC
1. Prologue

We Were What Wasn't meant to be,  
>We are What Will Never be,<br>I am the Song and you are the Tune,  
>Thus is the Never Ending Prelude.<p>

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

They've always been together no matter what, until one day he was called into the Black Order to become an exorcist. Soon enough his younger twin sister will follow in his footsteps and their paths will become one again, but what happens when you throw in the Black Order, a relationship, the Noah clan and their akuma, and peril in their paths? Will the Hunter twins still be the same? Will they be forced to open the doors of their world that they've kept locked only for themselves? Or will they allow other people inside their world only to protect said people as their bond becomes deeper and harder to sever?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. All of it's characters and such belong to the corresponding author, Katsura Hoshino. Enjoy~ here's a little look at what Alice is like: http : / / homonculus1568 . deviantart . com / # / d4kje50 (without the spaces) rate and review please~ C:

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Day Things Would Never be the Same.<p>

Her sky blue eyes widened when she saw her father morph into a monster, any traces of him gone. Her heart was pounding against the layer of skin on her body, her hands were shaking terribly and her eyes were stinging with the saplings of tears that threatened to fall. The creature's cold eyes gazed down as the guns protruding from it all pointed to her; she scrambled and ran as quickly as she could, tripping over the gravestones rising from the ground. Her back began to bother her furiously but she paid no mind to it as she hid behind a grave marker, doing her best to hold in the sobs that were silently racking her body. She touched her back to try to soothe the strange sensation it was emitting, but instead of her back she found a samurai sword in her hand. Every question was rising up into her mind of how it was possible, but they were soon cut short as the monster was hovering in front of her,

"Daddy…" she sobbed, as she looked into the eyes of the monster, into the eyes of her father, the blade in her hands began to shake pushing itself closer to the monster before her. With horrific realization she realized what she had to do, she got up and ran the opposite direction, the monster shooting at her as she ran. She ran to the hill that over looked the graveyard and looked behind her to see if the monster was following her, a shadow soon began to loom onto the hill. She quickly turned around and ran with the blade aimed at the creature; she lunged at it with the blade nestled deep within the monster's body, her body pushing it down to the ground when suddenly the creature beneath her exploded, sending her into a nearby tree.

"_Thank you, Ally…_" her father's last words ringing through the air as a golden chain lay where the monster had landed, she got up and limped over to the chain and held it in shaking hands, she fell on her knees and onto her side,

"Oh daddy…" she cried, "First Nana then you…" she cried heavily, "What do I tell Abel?" she held the chain in clenched fists, pressed tightly against her chest. The sword she just had vanished without a trace, not seeming to notice she lay there sobbing until dusk became night and the snow began to fall. Regardless of her lack of warm clothes in the cold winter weather of Germany, she stayed there, shaking in her long and baggy pajama pants and the light material white long sleeve shirt. She closed her eyes, the memories of the days events forever branded into her mind, and soon enough consciousness began to slip from her fingers.


	2. Chapter 1

We Were What Wasn't meant to be,  
>We are What Will Never be,<br>I am the Song and you are the Tune,  
>Thus is the Never Ending Prelude.<p>

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. All of it's characters and such belong to the corresponding author, Katsura Hoshino. Enjoy~ here's a little look at what Alice is like: http : / / homonculus1568 . deviantart . com / # / d4kje50 (without the spaces) rate and review please~ C:

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Found at Last<p>

A certain red headed boy with an eye patch covering one of his green eyes groaned as a sneeze left his close friend's body,

"Come on, Allen, let's call it a day." Said a girl with long pigtails as she put her hand on a white haired boy's shoulder; the said boy wiped his nose with his gloved hand,

"I'm ok, Lenalee. Let's just try to find her before it gets colder. You ok, Lavi?" he questioned, getting a shaky nod from the green-eyed redhead. Allen, Lenalee and Lavi began to walk through the accumulating snow, the crunch of their shoes on the snow cutting the silence of the cold winter night. Soon enough they heard the sound of quiet singing,****

**From Towerhill, down to Blackwall,  
>I will wander, weep, and moan,<br>All for my jolly sailor bold,  
>Until he does return.<strong>

**A fig for his riches,  
>His merchandise and gold,<br>True love is crafted in my heart,  
>Give me my sailor bold.<strong>

As the song continued they began to search for the source of the melancholic melody,

**While up aloft, in storm or gale,  
>From me his absence mourn,<br>And firmly pray, arrive the day,  
>He home will safe return.<strong>

**My heart is pierced by cupid,  
>I disdain all glittering gold,<br>There is nothing can console me,  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<strong>

And then they stumbled across a 16 year-old girl who seemed to be unconscious lying on the ground clutching something tightly against her chest. The trio ran to her and tried to wake her to no avail,

"We have to take her to the inn, her body temperature is nearly inexistent." Lavi said as he picked up the young girl bridal style,

"But if she was unconscious, then where did the song come from?" asked Lenalee as she was walking behind Lavi and Allen hurriedly,

"I have no idea but hopefully we can get to the inn quickly before she freezes to death." Replied Allen as they rushed her to the said destination; once they went through the doors of the inn the woman at the desk gave specific instructions to the three teenagers to help the freezing girl. Lavi carried the teen in his arms to the bathhouse where one of the tubs would be filled with hot water to help heat up the poor girl; he placed her in the bathtub gently and walked away with Allen next to him. The two females began to remove her clothes to be dried; as Lenalee was giving the woman the girl's clothes she heard the sound of metal being dropped against the floor. She went back to the girl and bent down next to the bathtub and picked up a golden chain with half of a gold coin, she turned it in her fingers,

"**Sempre uniti, divisi ma.**" She mused aloud to herself as she read the inscriptions on it; she straightened up and walked behind the tub. She unhooked the chain and put it around the girl's neck, hooking it together once more. The woman then came by and drained the hot water from the tub, she handed Lenalee towels and when she began to dry the girl's limp body off she traced over the tattoos the girl had lightly with her fingers, when the girl shuddered ever so slightly relief washed over the Chinese teen. She wrapped the girl in towels and called for Lavi to carry the girl out, his face pinkened slightly before turning into a smirk as he lifted her and carried her to their bedroom. He pulled out a white long sleeve button up shirt of his out and turned away so that Lenalee and the woman could dress her, when they were finished he turned around and she was sleeping with the covers tightly wrapped around her.

"How long do you think until she wakes up?" he asked as he sat in one of the chairs in the room,

"Who knows, maybe an hour maybe a few days. From what the woman said, winter in Germany is never merciful no matter what." Replied Allen as he sat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table in their room; Lenalee sat on the bed that was next to the bed that the girl was lying in. Their attention turned to the girl when she turned onto her side, being a bookman's apprentice he took now of the position she slept in,

"Interesting…" he mused to himself, Lenalee and Allen both looked at him in inquiry as to what he thought was interesting, "Look at the position she's in; do you see how she's sleeping on her right side with her left hand on the pillow?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Inquired Allen,

"I think she has a twin, I'm not sure if male or female but she has a twin. Do you see how she's clutching the pillow? That means that she usually sleeps with her twin, holding hands." He replied, his green eye falling onto the girl's, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Sempre uniti, divisi ma<strong> - Always together, never apart (latin)  
>In case you were wondering the song that Alice sang is in fact the song that was sung in the 4th installment of Pirates of the Caribbean, it's actually a sea shanty that was sung LONG LONG before Pirates of the Caribbean, just to clarify c:<p>

Could it be possible that bookman apprentice Lavi is developing a little more than friendly feelings for little Ally? Or is it just a mutual interest~?


	3. Chapter 2

We Were What Wasn't meant to be,  
>We are What Will Never be,<br>I am the Song and you are the Tune,  
>Thus is the Never Ending Prelude.<p>

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. All of it's characters and such belong to the corresponding author, Katsura Hoshino. Enjoy~ here's a little look at what Alice is like: http : / / homonculus1568 . deviantart . com / # / d4kje50 (without the spaces) I dunno why but D. Gray-Man's been on my mind for a while now and it doesn't want to leave, not that I want it to of course Cx read and review if you don't mind~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Recruit<p>

"Do think that her twin is also an innocence accommodator?" asked Lenalee, Lavi shrugged in response, Allen got up when the girl's eyes began to flutter. She sat up sleepily and looked around drowsily,

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, more to herself than anyone,

"You're at the town's inn, we found you unconscious and nearly frozen in the grave yard. I'm Allen Walker and these are my friends: Lavi and Lenalee." The mentioned teens smiled at her, she paused a moment as if trying to wake herself up,

"Um, hello, I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She replied trying not to sound too sleepy, "Thank you for saving me, I didn't think there were any people like you left in the world…" she added, mumbling the last part.

"We're with the black order, do you know what an innocence accommodator is?" he asked sweetly,

"Yeah, my twin's with the black order. His name is Abel I'm not sure if you know him…" she replied a little more awake than before, "He doesn't tell me much, in fact he doesn't tell me anything at all, but I know what innocence is and what an accommodator is." She chuckled sheepishly, suddenly feeling more at ease around these strangers than before,

"Do you know the reason why the order was established?" he asked, she shook her head, "Well, the order was established because of the Millennium Earl, he relies on the people who mourn the dead. He asks them if they want to see their loved one again, and with that they turn into an akuma," he replied, images of her father morphing into the monster running through her mind, "But us, as exorcists, we have to get rid of the akuma so that the soul that was bound to it can be free." Her father's final word ringing through her ears, "We have reason to believe that you are an innocence accommodator, so we ask if you could come with us back to the order."

"If you need time to consider it, you're more than welcome to." Said Lenalee sweetly; Alice smiled to herself,

"Do you know how your innocence works?" asked Lavi,

"I think so, I don't know. I just discovered it today… Well, I guess you could say I ran into an akuma, which sadly and most regrettably happened to be my father. A couple weeks ago my mother was killed in a freak accident, leaving my father devastated." she took a deep breath and continued,

"I guess the Millennium Earl approached my father and he accepted his offer, today he was standing in front of my mother's grave, crying. When I approached him, he morphed into this weird monster, which I see now that it was an akuma. I ran when I began to notice that my back and hips were bothering me like they did the week after I got my tattoos there, I hid behind a grave stone and touched my back to try to comfort it but instead of my hand touching my back, it touched a sword." Explained Alice; Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all looked at each other before looking back at Alice,

"Alice, could we see your back for a moment?" asked Lenalee kindly, Alice turned around and un-buttoned the borrowed shirt and took it off; revealing the tattoo she had on her back of two samurai swords crossing over a medieval shield, "When did you get the tattoo?"

"About a year ago, funny thing is that the person my family always goes to said he got new ink from a fancily dressed man. Seeing as it was me and my twin's birthday we got our tattoos done, it's a family tradition that one a child reaches the age of 16 they get tattoos that the family designs, he went before I did. A few weeks later we both got really really sick, we had really high fevers, cold sweats, all that stuff, and a few weeks later we felt better." She explained as she was buttoning the borrowed shirt back up,

"Just like Abel… I heard it was rare for something like that to happen but I didn't know that it happened to someone else, let alone his sister. See the thing with you is that the innocence was placed into the ink and was fermented into it, that's why you're anti-akuma weapons are your tattoos." Replied Lavi, she turned back around and faced them as she nodded in understanding,

"But, yeah I want to help in anyway I can." She replied smiling, " I don't want anyone to go through that, so yes, I'll go with you to the Black Order." She added as she stood up and stretched, Lenalee smiled widely and hugged her. She stood there shocked and unaware of what to do,

"I'm sorry, I just got really happy that you were going to be with us, you seem really nice." Said Lenalee as she pulled away,

"No, it's ok I'm just not used to being hugged a lot. Abel and I are not particularly liked in this town because we were born illegitimately so affection is rare. Especially since we were forced to live with our birth father, but I always sneak away to see my step father." She replied laughing sheepishly and blushing a little, Lenalee then hugged her once more, Alice's eyes began to sting as she hugged back,

'_So this is what it's like to have a friend…_'

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's so short I promise the next one will be better C:<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

We Were What Wasn't meant to be,  
>We are What Will Never be,<br>I am the Song and you are the Tune,  
>Thus is the Never Ending Prelude.<p>

A D. Gray-Man FanFiction

Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own D. Gray-Man. All of it's characters and such belong to the corresponding author, Katsura Hoshino. Enjoy~ here's a little look at what Alice is like: http : / / homonculus1568 . deviantart . com / # / d4kje50 (without the spaces)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: An Unexpected Dilemma<p>

Once they arrived at her house she went upstairs to the bathroom to shower and to change into more presentable clothes, her half-brother Roger came out of her room looking pale, black stars beginning to appear all over him,

"Ally?" he called out, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him,

"Oh my God…" she breathed, she ran to her half brother before he could collapse, "Roger! Roger, what happened?" she asked desperately,

"Noah… Clan… Run…" he panted, his eyes flickered to her room before looking at her, "Don't go after them, if you see them, run." He panted; she placed her hand on his cheek and shook her head, he rolled his eyes, "Why were you and Abel always so damn stubborn?" she chuckled sadly as tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably, "Since you won't listen to me and I know," he paused to cough up blood, "you're going to go after them," he coughed once more and consciousness was soon becoming a thing of the past for him, "Give 'em hell…"

"I promise, Roger…" she rested her half-brother's lifeless body gently onto the ground and got up, as he became ashes, glaring into her room, "Innocence… Activate." She breathed as she placed her hand on her back, drawing the sword from the tattoo on her back; she got up with the sword in hand and began to make her way to her room. Once she was inside she looked around to see that there was no one there, she let her guard down slightly but brought it back up when she heard the door close and lock behind her. Her body froze when she felt hands on her hips and a chest being pressed against her back,

"My, quite the akuma weapon you have there, Miss Alison." Said a gentle masculine voice into her ear, she turned around quickly with her sword pointed at the man that was just behind her to find that he was no longer there, "My name is Tyki Mikk of the Noah Clan, I am the Noah of Pleasure, you're Miss Alison Hunter I assume?" he replied from behind her once again, she turned around again ready to swing her sword at him but he grabbed the blade in his hand and pulled it out of hers. She backed away only to find her back hit the wall of her room, he walked towards her and pinned her to the wall,

"What do you want from me?" she seethed as he pinned her hands above her head roughly, her voice betraying the fear coursing through her body,

"Just your innocence, don't want you running around causing problems, do we?" he replied as he tore open her borrowed shirt sending all the buttons to the ground, running his hands over the smooth creamy paleness of her skin slowly, "Such smooth skin…" he hummed, as his hands roamed to the valley between her breasts and over to the left, groping her roughly, "My, my, so full and perfect…" he breathed, an electric sensation jolting through her body as she struggled against his grip; mentally slapping herself as she felt a wave of heat settle in the depths of her abdomen, but soon enough panic began coursing through her veins as she saw a black and purple butterfly butterfly flutter onto her shoulder,

"Now, unless you don't want to turn into an akuma yourself, you're going to listen to me and do everything I tell you, is that understood Alison?" he asked as he turned her around roughly, holding her hips against his with his arm; with her arms still pinned against the wall by his hands she made an approximate 90 degree angle, the arm that held her hips against his slid down to her underwear, she gasped and began calling for Allen, only to be smacked roughly on the back. No sooner did she do that, the three exorcists came running up the stairs and knocked on the door,

"Alice we heard you scream, are you alright?" called Allen from the door; Tyki's hand went from her underwear to her mouth,

"You are going to tell him that you're fine, understand?" He whispered huskily, she nodded in a panic and he moved his hand back down torso to her intimate regions,

"No-Allen-I'm-not-alright-there's-a-noah-here-and-he's-trying-to-rape-me!" she yelled back in response, Tyki pulled away in response giving her the opportunity to run, but instead she kicked up her sword from the floor and cut the butterfly in half and wielded it to the Noah's throat, Allen knocked down the door with Lavi and Lenalee standing behind him with activated innocence,

"Oh, hello Allen, pleasure seeing you again." Said the Noah politely; his attention was forced back to Alice when she put the blade against his throat. Her sky blue eyes were dark and cold with fury and hostility, the openness of her shirt adding sex appeal to pure malice as she glared Tyki mercilessly,

"Do me a favor and pass a message along for me will you?" she said, cutting the silence with sharp anger, "Tell your buddies that if they ever come near me or the order, I'll strike them down before they can blink, is that understood?" she seethed, her words dripping venom, as if to prove her point she dug her the tip of her bleed deep into the man's throat where a trickle of blood began to roll down his neck, he pulled away taking off his top hat and bowing,

"I'd be most delighted to pass it along, good bye beautiful, until next time." And with that he disappeared, the raw anger still lingering in her glare.

"Alice? Are you ok?" asked Allen concernedly, the anger left her eyes as she walked past Allen, Lavi and Lenalee to the pile of ashes from her half-brother, she knelt down and blew on the ashes, sending them flurrying away,

"Sweet dreams, Roger…"

* * *

><p>Ok, so here's the story with Abel and Alice, family wise: their mother, Rosaline, has a half-brother (a.k.a. illegitimate brother), Erin, who one day got a little too drunk off his butt and got a little too touchy feely in the forced kind of way. And guess what? Nine months later Rosaline had twins, Abel and Alice. Now, Rosaline already hated her half-brother because when their father died and gave away all his prized possessions in the will, he gave it to Erin (who once again was his bastard son) instead of her (who was conceived normally). And then one day Erin married a woman named Emmanuella and had a son named Roger, who is Abel and Alice's half-brother and who Abel hates completely, and just as Erin married someone else Rosaline married a man named Alexander whom Alice refers to as 'Daddy' in the prologue. Complex, right? Let me try to sum it up; Abel and Alice are the bastard children of their mom and her half-brother, birth-dad got married to a woman they hate and had a son that Abel hates with a passion. Rosaline is already pissed off at her brother because he got what she wanted from their dad, regardless of the fact that he was her father's bastard child, instead of her... I hope that made sense to you guys... Well, I got the idea based off of Mordred from "The Trials of Lancelot" ~ Rate and review, please~<p>

It seems like little Alice had a run in with the Noah of Pleasure~ What's even more interesting is that she enjoyed herself, is it possible that she might have a heat for the alleged Tyki Mikk? Who knows~~~~ c:


End file.
